In the automotive sector, for example, in the case of hybrid and electric vehicles, long connections of a high-voltage bus between a high-voltage battery and a drive unit are to be made. The drive unit may usually generate a disturbance voltage of 120 dBμV at 150 kHz on the connection line. In the future, it is proposed that the high-voltage bus has an open architecture, with the result that a multiplicity of components in the vehicle, for example, AC voltage generators, pumps, etc., can access the common high-voltage bus. Therefore, it is necessary to make the connections between the high-voltage battery and the drive unit by elaborately shielded connectors and lines.